The Skywalker Diaries
by Carosel
Summary: 4 Years before "A New Hope", Luke is given a datapad to write down his thoughts and feelings about daily life.
1. Entry 12

4 years prior to A New Hope... 

**Entry #12 **  
Uncle Owen keeps on scolding me for asking about my father. I just don't understand why he won't tell me anything about him! And worse, he's grounded me from seeing Biggs because of what he told us the other night at dinner.   
Biggs decided to start finding out more about the Empire. I thought that was so amazing ~ about Stormtroopers defending whole clans of jawas, about their policing the streets of major spaceports and more! He even said there were rumors of my father knowing a General from the Clone Wars! Imagine... my father, friends with such important people. Apparently, freightors were popular during the Clone Wars.   
When Uncle Owen hear all this come from Bigg's mouth, he told him to get off our farm and never come back. Uncle Owen told me that Biggs was just going to get me into trouble and that I should stay here and only focus on the farm. I don't want to stay here.. I hate it here. Everyone I know is getting to submit applications to the Imperial Academy while I'm still stuck here.. and to top it off, Uncle Owen still won't tell me anything about my father. I don't know why. I think he's just holding me back, not wanting me to be free.   
Well, Aunt Beru's shutting the power down. I guess I should go now.. besides, I need sleep. Tomorrow, me and Camie are going to Tosche Station to look at some new droids.. I hope Uncle Owen lets me borrow his XP-34. I think Camie likes me. Well there went the lights. Guess I should sleep now. 


	2. Entry 13

**Entry #13 **  
It seems that it has been an eternity since this morning.. Today, I got to take Uncle Owen's XP-34 to Tosche Station. He let me have it all day! I think Aunt Beru got on him about what he said and did to Biggs.   
I went and picked Camie up right as the second sun was barely above the sand. She was surprised to see that I had such a nice landspeeder. I think I may have impressed her... she kept on giving me these looks and smiling. I need to talk to Biggs or Jeng when I can, since they're older. They'd know what I need to do about this. I really do think that Camie likes me. Her just being around me makes me feel so much better about Tatooine...   
Biggs was there today, at Tosche Station. He was working on his T-16, trying to find some power cells. He saw that I had brought Camie and gave me some look. I think he was shocked.. Maybe jealous. But he's a few years older than us and I know he's never liked anyone in this womprat hole. We decided to schedule a T-16 race through Beggars Canyon in a few days... somewhere near the end of the season. I can't wait! I'll have my skyhopper better and faster than his. We even decided that the loser has to get the winner some electro-binoculars.   
We all went out and got something to eat at a local Cantina... some alien, I think it was a rodian, was trying to get Camie to go off with him. I got to impress her some more by stepping in and keeping him away from her. She gave me a kiss on the side of my face for it... I don't think anyone saw that, since it was pretty dark in the Cantina. But she kissed me!   
On the way home was the most interesting part of the day... after I dropped Camie off at her homestead, I took the speeder out towards the Dune sea... I saw a small villiage. It was abandoned.. and there were human bones there. I mapped the coordinates and am going to show them to Uncle Owen when I get home. I think it may be an old Tusken camp... Uncle Owen's told me stories of Tuskens, and how his dad got hurt in an attack before the Clone Wars. And there goes the power. I'll write more later. 


	3. Entry 14

_This next entry is dedicated to a friend of mine... she knows who she is. I just hopeone day she'll get to read this, wherever she may be... _  
**Entry 14**  
Uncle Owen went off on a trip to Mos Eisley today. He said he had to pick up some supplies for the new vaporators that are going up next season. He took Aunt Beru with him and that new construction droid, Ayespee seven o'eight, to memory wiping facilities in Tosche station. He told me to watch over the farm. This is the first time I've ever been left alone here. I'll finally get to prove to him that I am old enough to go off to the academy.   
Everything seemed like it was going perfect today. Then Jeng came by. He wanted to talk. I knew something was wrong when he came all the way out here to talk. Normally, we'd see each other on occasion at Tosche Station and swap stories... Today was different. He looked sad, but he also looked excited when I first saw him. So we came inside and had some vegetables and some blue milk that Aunt Beru left for me to ration.   
He told me the news - his older brother, Jaxx, was killed while in service for the Imperial navy. Apparently a group of rebels on a wayward planet across the galaxy had tried to stop the Empire. Jaxx's squadron was the first to respond. Jaxx never reported back to the base... all was assumed that his life was lost. His Imperial officer sent Jeng's family a holovid about what had happened and how his life was not given in vain. Jeng almost broke into tears telling me what happened... I felt his pain. It was almost like I could feel it radiating from him... but then he looked at me and told me something. Something that was so full of rage and anger... he told me he had enlisted in the Imperial Academy and was accepted. He told me he was going to seek revenge on the rebels who killed his brother...   
He told me about the academy and how it was going to work. He even told me that when I'm ready to go, he'd put in a good word for me. Jeng's one of the best pilots around here.. the only other one that can keep up with Biggs and myself in Beggar's canyon or the rest of the Jundland wastes. And now he's gone too. He left me some credits he'd been saving up. He told me that they were for me to send in an application to the academy when I was ready. He sighed and took off for his landspeeder...   
I have a feeling that I'll never see him again. He's going off to fight a war that I can't... not until Uncle Owen lets me go off this wretched planet. As he left, I ran up the stairs to the outside of the farm. The suns were setting and his speeder was long gone, leaving dust trails everywhere. Jeng was gone... someone else that's leaving my life. I only hope that everything works out... I hope he finds out who killed his brother. I just don't know if revenge is the right path to follow. I guess I'll just sit here and stare at the suns for a while... I'll miss you, Jeng. At least you got off this planet...   



	4. Entry 15

**Entry 15**  
Today was one of the most exciting days of my life. Uncle Owen was still gone this morning. I got up and did all of my chores before suns were over the north range, so I was left with a lot of free time. I took the landspeeder off to Tosche Station and met up with Fixxer and Biggs there. Fixxer didn't seem to want to be around me... he's always had feelings for Camie, and after she gave me that kiss, I think he may never want to be around me again... So, Biggs got a new lanspeeder. It's an XP-38, one of the newer models to be available to moisture farmers. It's even got a double engine converter, so more power can be used for acceleration without eating at the mechanics. We decided to test it out, so we took it for a test run throughout the dune sea and through the Jundland wastes. Everything was fine until we were ambushed by a krayt dragon. It clawed onto the back of the speeder and kept us from going too fast... Biggs punched it and we drug it through some rocks, but it grabbed footing and stopped us completely. Biggs and I reached for our blaster rifles, but I dropped mine and the krayt broke his in two with his claw. We thought we were doomed. It kept clawing at us... it was sure it had its prey.  
Suddenly, we heard a roar over the canyon. The krayt dragon looked around and just let go of the speeder. It ran as fast as it had showed up... over the lip of the canyon, we saw a figure. It was old Ben Kenobi.   
The speeder was irrepairable, since the krayt had torn an engine almost out of place. Ben offered to escort us home in case of any danger. Biggs and I gladly accepted. Old Ben has been around Tatooine long enough to know how to steer clear of danger.  
We all approached the homestead. Uncle Owen was out repairing a vaporator and gave us an evil glare. He stared hard at old Ben. He told Biggs that he'd better try to get in contact with Tosche station for a ride home and told me to go inside...  
As we were walking towards the inside, Biggs and I heard uncle Owen tell Ben to "stay away from the boy". Biggs swore he heard uncle Owen tell him that "he won't end up like his father"... I brushed it off. What would old Ben know about my father? I got one quick glance at Ben before he walked off into the distance... he vanished as he had came in the canyon. Uncle Owen brushed past us and told us never to see him again. The stern look he gave me told me not to question him. At least not to question him right at this moment.


End file.
